1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a protective device used in sealing containers so that even upon puncture the materials i.e., toxic or hazardous liquids or particulates, etc. in the containers are not evacuated or leaked into the surrounding environment, and more particularly to a removable protective device to prevent the release of molten lithium and to eliminate the subsequent fire hazard if the boiler section of a torpedo is pierced during storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
The MK50 torpedo is a new torpedo which has been designed with reduced weight and a new, boiler concept to increase its range and speed. Generally, torpedoes include a plurality of different stages to include a casing and a boiler for supplying power for torpedo propulsion. The boiler is operated by an initiator being ignited to heat a solid mass such as lithium to the molten state. Torpedoes are housed in submarines or the like typically in very confined, enclosed environments.
Thus, the boiler in the MK50 torpedo utilizes molten lithium as a heat source for its propulsion. Under normal storage conditions, the lithium poses no danger because it is stored in an environment well below its melting point of 186 degrees C. and the solid lithium mass is contained within the sealed boiler system. Even if a shock accidentally sets off the initiator charge used to heat the solid lithium to the molten state (i.e., above 186 degrees C.), so long as the boiler remains intact there is no danger to nearby equipment or personnel because the lithium is entirely self-contained within the boiler.
However, a major safety hazard can occur when the boiler section is pierced and the lithium reaction is simultaneously initiated. If the boiler section is pierced to form a hole therein and if the lithium reaction is initiated simultaneously with the puncture of the boiler section, molten lithium is released through the hole in the boiler and reacts with water, water vapor, and air to spontaneously ignite. The spontaneous ignition may cause a fire and/or produce sufficient hydrogen gas in an enclosed area to cause an explosion. There are currently no methods of minimizing or alleviating such a safety hazard.